


Four Times Tsukishima Tried to be Romantic (and Failed)

by ZodiacRiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: There are many things Tsukishima Kei can do, but being romantic isn't one of them.





	1. Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more one shots! I'll try to update every day :D

Tsukishima realized, that there were freckles around the back of Yamaguchi’s palms. They were unevenly dispersed and unless you pay attention, they were very easy to go unnoticed. Brown little stars, dotting his knuckles and fingers. 

He won’t admit it, of course, but Tsukishima had a soft spot for those blemishes. He would often find himself eyeing Yamaguchi’s hands attentively for no reason. Aside from freckles, there were tiny, slightly purple bruises; probably the result from recent volleyball practices. His nails were always clean and cut short. Those were some neat hands, perfectly sculpted and looked very warm. 

And Tsukishima really, really wanted to know what it felt like to hold them. 

It was exceptionally cold, and Tsukishima, much to his own regret, left his gloves at home. He had a good reason for that, but it seemed that his plan was going nowhere, because Yamaguchi never forgot to wear his usual blue mittens when the temperature was dropping.

He couldn’t think of any excuses to ask Yamaguchi’s permission to warm his hands. Even if they were walking closely to each other; even though what they were doing was appropriate enough to be called a ‘date’. 

“You don’t usually drink coffee,” Yamaguchi pointed out when Tsukishima bought hot coffee from the small coffee shop they had found along the way. The place was cozy, with slow jazz music playing from an old phonograph record player. Yamaguchi had suggested chilling there and eat pastries for a while, but Tsukishima refused (sitting together for more than half an hour was too romantic, thus too embarrassing). 

“I don’t,” he agreed.

“Then, why?”

Tsukishima inhales. “I need something to prevent my hands from getting frostbitten, Yamaguchi. Do you have a heating pad? If you do, then I’ll cancel my order.”

“Ah,” Yamaguchi nodded. “That makes me wonder. It’s unusual for you to forget your gloves, Tsukki.”

“Human error,” Tsukishima replied succinctly. He paid for the coffee, and gladly held the paper cup. 

Only that, misfortune seemed to be the one holding his hand that day. Just when they stepped out, his shoestrings had to be loose, and he had to step on them. Tsukishima gasped as he lost his balance and his freezing hands felt boiling immediately. He cringed, mostly because he just wasted a good amount of money rather than the sharp pain.

“Tsukki! Are you alright?” Yamaguchi scrambled his pocket for a handkerchief. Tsukishima was about to lose his mind, and he really did lose them when Yamaguchi wiped his coffee-stained palms in a way that made his heart sporadic; head clouded with euphoria, making him want to melt into goo.

“Thank you,” he managed to say. 

“No problem. But now you can’t stay warm anymore, so,” Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi took off one of his mittens and lent it to him. For a second, he blinked, almost confused.

“Only one?” 

He bit his tongue as soon as he said that. That was brave, but reckless. Yamaguchi was kind enough to share his mitten, but he was way too pissed to function rightly. In the back of his mind, though, he hoped that his words would lead to something unforgettable. Something good, something that he’s been yearning for…

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Yamaguchi answered. Then, unexpectedly, he squeezed Tsukishima’s hand. He was so calm when he did so. The bright smile that painted his face perplexed Tsukishima. 

Skin meeting skin, fingers slowly intertwined, two souls mingling together in a rush of skinny love…stop! He had to stay relaxed. 

“What? Are you for real?”

“Yeah, why not? Now, Tsukki, I know a place near that sells their specialty French fries – and we can have them floppy!” he dragged him, walking quickly in a joyful manner and leaving Tsukishima hating himself, all because he had failed making the first move.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses are awkward, and Tsukishima fell into the trap.

“You know, Tsukki, I have one more question, and you have to promise that you will answer.”

“Yamaguchi, do you know what the hell time this is?”

Eleven at night. At least, that’s what the clock says. Yamaguchi is staying over at Tsukishima’s house. This isn’t new. He has stayed over so many times ever since they were kids. But yes, the blossoming crush for him in Tsukishima’s heart is definitely new. He even has to face the wall (though the position is uncomfortable, he couldn’t roll over and show Yamaguchi’s this side of him). 

“Yes, but this is the last one, promise.”

“You said that five minutes ago. Whatever. Make it quick.”

“Who was your first kiss?”

“Huh?” Tsukishima yells. His face reddened; the heat driving him insane. That question…he knows, soon or later would be asked. Still, he doesn’t expect it to come from Yamaguchi. He needs days of preparation to answer, but now, only minutes are spared!

“Well, see, since you are quite popular among the girls. Ever since day one, you’ve had so many confessing to you. So, one of them probably had kissed you.”

“No, not true. Go to sleep.”

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

Hypothetically, if only he were a hopeless romantic, Tsukishima would flirt. But he’s not. So he answers, “I haven’t had a first kiss. There. Now, sleep.”

“Ah, is that so,” Yamaguchi replies. “Why?"

“That’s a second question, so I’m not answering.”

“Aw, all right. Good night, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima sighs. Why, indeed. It’s obvious. He’s saving it for Yamaguchi. There is no other reason. 

“Does that mean you’re going to answer?” Yamaguchi asks, his tone clearly showing that he is teasing Tsukishima. To death.

“Actually, you know, do you want to change it?”

“Change what?”

“I—God, sleep already.”

When Yamaguchi doesn’t answer, Tsukishima thinks it’s an endgame. After all, he has just let a lovely, blatant opportunity slip. 

“I meant, do you want to change the fact that I’ve never kissed anyone?”

There is still no answer. He says that sotto voce. It is barely heard. But he remembers that Yamaguchi sleeps like a rock. He lets regret wash over him. For tonight, he’s going to think about it and stay awake.

That, or do what is rather stupid but right.

Tsukishima prefers the second choice.

Slowly, he sits up to look at Yamaguchi’s sleeping face; a peaceful, serene view. Tsukishima smiles involuntarily seeing so. Then, carefully, he leans down, very carefully, brushes his lips against Yamaguchi’s. But just for a second.

To his very horror, Yamaguchi’s eyes flapped open. “I can’t believe you fell for it.”

“You—“

“Looks like you are the one changing it!”


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long bus journey, dusk and skinny love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this one is quick and probably bad but...it was a lot better in my head. Seriously.

A long bus ride in the countryside. That doesn’t sound too bad, does it? The scenery outside the slightly fogged glass windows was green, blurry and fading, like a Polaroid photograph. The air conditioner set in the bus needed to be set in a higher temperature, but of course no one bothered to do that. Dusk was approaching; the sky turned from blue to yellow to purple and now dark. Everything was beautiful and Tsukishima tried to distract himself. 

In the most back seat of the bus, he sat side-by-side with Yamaguchi. And alone too, at that. The bus would make ten stops, so the journey lasted approximately one more hour. Tsukishima was sleepy, but he couldn’t sleep—not when Yamaguchi was…not when his head was leaning against his shoulder.

Yamaguchi’s hair itched his neck. A lot. Part of Tsukishima wanted to wake him up and tell him that he was in a state of great discomfort. The bigger part, though, resisted. Yamaguchi was exhausted and deserved a good rest. Tsukishima wouldn’t dare to disrupt that, no matter how embarrassed he was. 

He couldn’t see Yamaguchi’s face, but he tried to picture it. Imagining those droopy eyes and adorable pout made him glad that there were nobody else in the bus. Tsukishima silently cursed himself. Being in love was already a terrible thing, but falling for your own best friend was a little too much for him. Impossible. Tsukishima Kei, in love? Even he wanted to laugh. But he was human, able of feeling all different kinds of emotions.

His bubble burst when he felt something wetting his sleeves. Yamaguchi was drooling. As much as he wanted to fix that, he was scared to test the waters. He gave up when his skin started to soak, though. Sighing deeply, Tsukishima moved his hand so that it aligned with Yamaguchi’s head. 

So what did he want to do again? Right, wake Yamaguchi up. But when he raked his fingers through his hair…he forgot. How could someone’s hair be so soft! He was in total trance. Instead of doing what he had to do, he did the task at hand: stroking Yamaguchi’s hair. 

He smiled. He was happy. The serenity of the atmosphere made him so. 

Just when he started to enjoy himself, Yamaguchi sneezed. His heart jumped; he was too startled to even shout. Yamaguchi sneezed again for the second time before making eye contact with Tsukishima.

“You’ve got snot and drool on me.”

“I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi apologized frantically. Then, he fidgeted, before asking, “Tsukki, is there a reason why there are strands of my hair in your hand?”


	4. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is simply way too clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this piece of fluff during Chemistry class while spinning my pen like some cool megane shoujo deuteragonist. So, yes, if I fail class this is to blame.

The first time Tsukishima stayed over at Yamaguchi’s house, he spilled juice. He didn’t mean to.

 

Both boys had been very excited, especially Tsukishima, because he finally got the permission to stay over at Yamaguchi’s place. He had even listed “Top 10 Fun Things to Do Together”. Though, it didn’t include ‘spilling orange juice on Yamaguchi’s bedsheet’.

 

They were chatting together and watching some over-played episode of a cartoon show, while eating bags of snacks (chips, chocolate, biscuits, you name it) and drinking cartons of beverages (strawberry milk, apple juice, and the cursed orange juice). Yamaguchi was showing him a dinosaur made of origami paper that he made ‘for Tsukki only’ the earlier day. Tsukishima, surely, widened his eyes and jumped…and dropped his glass.

 

The two of them yelled. Tsukishima, because he hadn’t drunk his juice and Yamaguchi, because it was his most favorite bedsheet getting stained. A lot of apologies were said and hundreds of pieces of tissues were used.

 

The second time Tsukishima stayed over at Yamaguchi’s house, he spilled his own feelings. This time, he meant it.

 

It wasn’t completely an accident; he had planned—thought about it before, but still, the outcome was rather unexpected.

 

“Any idea of what we’re going to do tonight?” Yamaguchi asked. “I’m bored.”

 

“Watch something.”

 

“Not Jurassic World again!”

 

“Nah. What about your pick?”

 

“Okay,” he paused. “Actually, we have watched every CDs I own in this house. Why don’t we just chill?”

 

“And do what?”

 

“Nothing. Just _snuggle_.”

 

Tsukishima was taken aback by Yamaguchi’s choice of words. Lately, he did notice that Yamaguchi had been closing the physical gap between them more often. He tried to find out why, but he failed every time. Something was off. Yamaguchi must be up to what Tsukishima didn’t know. Yet.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“What does _what_ supposed to mean?”

 

“I—“

 

Tsukishima had to swallow to keep himself from saying anything that might bring regret afterwards. Even so, his tongue wanted to say.

 

“You’ve been talking weirdly these days, Yamaguchi,” he said. “One day it’s going to be bad for both of us. So explain yourself.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Am I too obvious? Does everything I do show you too clearly?”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Well, see, I’m bearing some feelings, and I don’t know how to say it with words. And—“

 

“Woah, Tsukki! Yes, I know where this conversation is heading, but really, I didn’t know you were this oblivious.” Tsukishima felt heat sipping into his face when Yamaguchi cupped his cheek tenderly.

 

“I said it before. Explain yourself.”

 

“Tsukki, we’ve been dating for almost two weeks now, how could you not realize?”

 


End file.
